Restless
by Alexisminamino
Summary: it is quite a challenge for Kurama to sleep. He decided to do something about it. The name may not be a good reflection of the actual story nor would this summary. Please read and enjoy. One shot


Hiei and Kurama - Restless

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a cool Saturday night and he was feeling exceptionally restless as he lay in bed. Slowing crawling out from under his warm plush covers, he exited the house where everyone was already asleep. Not caring about still being clothed in his pyjama, he opened the back door and entered the moon light filled back yard. He loved their new place. After his mother remarried, they moved to a bigger house to accommodate the expanded family. This was the prize gem of the whole property, the back yard, with its thick foliages, good enough for a silver fox to roam whenever he sees fit. He pulled his pyjamas around him to gain a wee bit more heat as he walked under his favourite tree, the Jōmon Sugi. He loved the Sakura which was the tree's neighbour, but something about this one pulled him more to it. It could be because it was near endangered.

He smiled as he approached it. Caressing the broad truck, he sat down at its base and stared up through its branches to the twilight night. Closing his eyes, he sighed. These were the times when he was truly at peace. He could almost forget he was in Ningenkai. Suddenly he gave a wide smile when he felt a new energy approaching. Not even towards the figure, he greeted his visitor.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said and the dark figure jumped from the tree and stood next to him gazing down at the sitting red head.

"Where else would I want to go when in this forsaken place." The deep voice of the new comer said as he slid down besides Kurama.

"I appreciate your presence. It is always welcomed." Kurama smiled as he glanced at his friend who he believed would never change to suit any world he was curse to abide in or visit.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Hiei asked as he leaned against the mighty truck of the tree as he gazed up at the night sky which seemed so much bluer than usual.

"I should." Kurama smiled. "Did you know a few weeks ago, again, someone mistook me for a girl?" He said referring to the day he accompanied Kuwabara to Genkai's temple.

"That's old news." Hiei said not really caring.

"Two young women believed I was Kuwabara's girlfriend." He said and Hiei sniggered.

"Didn't know you were that lonely and desperate." Came the amused answer.

"I wonder if I do walk in the shoes of a woman for a day, what would happen." He smiled at the thought.

"You're actually considering." Hiei turned and looked at Kurama who held a pleasant smile, the moonlight kissing his face as it streamed through the foliage of the tree as the wind blew.

"It's just a thought but I would never. I like to experiment with how society seems to be so conformed to what a fixed amount of people believe is right and proper as oppose to how things naturally are. They need to remove that thick veil over their eyes and see the world as it is and to truly embracing their natural right to do as they please and what they think is right instead of following other people's rules." Kurama said somewhat annoyed.

"This is not Makai." Hiei sighed.

"True, so how's Mukuro?" He asked changing the subject.

"A battleaxe. That woman is lucky she is stronger than me." He said angrily.

"And you hate that. Your woman is stronger than you are, hence she can put you in your place." Kurama laughed when Hiei glared at him.

"Does it look like I want **that** as a companion other than what she is right now." He snapped.

"Well, I don't know. You are very hard to read and times and then there is now, you're awfully defensive." Kurama teased.

"I don't know how people come to that conclusion. A male cannot entertain a presence of a female without them having something gone on? What the hell is wrong with the minds of living beings these days." He said disgusted by people's behaviour, human and youkai.

"I blame the pollution, excess hormones, cable television, the internet, the media, western influences like sponge…" He was rudely interrupted.

"Of course you would have a list of them since you're on the forefront of them all." Hiei smirked as he glanced at Kurama them back to the sky.

"I can't help it, I'm bored." The playful sighed punctuated his words.

"Then come back home." There was the offer again, an offer he would love to take, if only he did not have ties to a world that poisoned him.

"I don't want to end up advising Yomi again." He explained as he thought back.

"I can try to talk to Mukuro." Hiei offered genuinely.

"Sweet talk?" Kurama said and Hiei was about to hit him. "I can't believe I'm in an abusive relationship without any procreative activity to speak off." He said with fake adoration.

"You never asked." Hiei followed with the teasing.

"Count this as an open offer." Kurama turned to him and grinned. "If Mukuro likes sharing."

"I will stab you next time you make such absurd insinuation." He snapped.

"I would stop if I knew. My best friend does not confide in me anymore. How would I know if you don't tell me? All I have is well, you're staying with her." Kurama smiled as he glanced at Hiei.

"What about that woman of yours. Why don't you look for her." He said hoping to get back at him.

"Who is her? I have had many um… females to choose from." He said somewhat pompously.

"That Maya girl." He said and grinned when he was rewarded with a reaction.

"Oh her." He said somewhat foolishly.

"Yes her. You never confided in me either." Hiei chorused.

"I killed any chance of having anything with her. Whether my feelings were present or not, nothing happen and the world may never know what I truly felt for that girl." He said and smiled at his own response. "And you failed to notice that I chose you over her that day and that may have been the best decision of my life." He grinned as he nudged him.

"You're like a moth to a flame." He explained as he hit the jabbing elbow that was nudging him.

"And I will always be, once it's your fire, how can I resist." He teased with a grin.

"You sadistic bastard." He said and Kurama laughed.

"As much as I love your presence, I am curious as to why you're here and at such an ungodly hour." Kurama changed the subject.

"Being in the same domicile as a woman with mood swings or whatever the hell it is, and then taking it out on me because I'm the only one who will not die because I can handle it, is not a place I would want to be especially knowing I can come here and get teased by a vein fox who still lives with his mother and loves pink." He grinned in the end.

"It is you who are doing the teasing, 'Mr I'm too sexy for clothes other than black'." Kurama grinned as he retaliated.

"I wear blue and red but you're so blinded by your pink that you can't see that." He smirked as the match was on.

"I abhor pink as much as you abhor tourists, but you may have a secret love considering what you're saying about me and pink." He felt proud.

"So you think I'm sexy. Now the truth comes out." He grinned and Kurama glared at him.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kurama said as he scooted closer until they were an inch away from the other. "I'm a bit cold." He commented softly as he shivered a bit as the wind continued to blow. Breaking away from their routine bickering, Hiei inched himself closer as well and increased his core temperature and then they went back to their previous session.

"You can't flatter me. I know how I look and I care less about what others think of it but I must say I would feel jealous and insecure if I didn't possess this physique. I understand Kurama." He grinned and Kurama slapped his leg. "Now look at who's abusive." He pointed out without any ill feelings.

"Yes Hiei, go run to Mukuro and let her know that your little redheaded Kurama is abusing her S class general." He laughed.

"Maybe I should make her kiss it to make it all better." He smirked.

"If that's what's sates you, go ahead. My mother use to do that… Oh now I get it." He said as he rose up his head and looked at Hiei, the close proximity not a bother.

"What." His voice demanded an explanation.

"You and Mukuro, she is just like your messed up parent who will abuse her child because she can't fully control her emotions as well as she would like. You understand each other due to both your different but equally dark past. You understand her more than anyone might, but there is nothing romantic about it, is there." Kurama smiled as he finally put it together.

"And finally having someone close to her, allows others to misinterpret it and her being a female, allows the notion to seem plausible for outsiders." Hiei confirmed.

"Did you ever entertain the thought of actually trying?" Kurama was curious and loved that he could be with Hiei.

"No. She is too damaged in the sense of her emotional and mental state, even though she has put that aside. She herself does not want because of her past, it being so… well as it was. I doubt whoever is controlling my destiny would pair me with someone like her. She needs someone else who is dominant but not like me, and I don't need that." He said as he was in deep thought, analysing their personality and what he knew about Mukuro that no one else did.

"How do you know that?" Kurama looked at him questionably.

"Someone wanted to but she rejected him." He said nonchalantly.

"Was that person you?" He half teased.

"Kurama." He said warningly and Hiei turned and fix him with a stern look.

"Just kidding." He reassured as he touched him gently on the hand. "If she wasn't damaged as you put it, would you consider?"

"She is not my type." He said blithely.

"What is your type?" Kurama did not try to hide his curiosity as he shamelessly voiced his question.

"My type: someone who is not that dominant but who knows when to be passive and when to take control. Someone I trust to watch my back, and to know how to push me. Someone who reads me well enough so I wouldn't have to talk so damn much. Someone to encourage me, who would need me in a fight or otherwise, who will inspire me to push myself for the sake of security. Mukuro is none of that to me. She only pushes me in a way that I want to get stronger than her, not to protect, not a real fulfilling purpose. She can fend for her own self. She is just a shelter in a stormy world, not fit for a companion of which you speak." He explained and Kurama nodded in agreement.

"I understand what you mean. I love my mother and I would do anything for her but I would not marry her, for obvious reasons. If she was not my mother, I would admire her nurturing abilities." Kurama said fully understanding Hiei.

"Yea, in the beginning I thought she wanted more from me, but then I became use to her and realised she was just testing how to be around men in a way other than beating the crap out of them. She is nothing I want as a lover but she is good enough as who she is now." He paused. "To think of it, there is only one person who actually fit my description." He confessed as he knitted him brow.

"Who?" Kurama answered in a voice that made Hiei look at him to see if he was asleep. He was not, therefore Hiei turned back to give the sky his attention.

"You." He confessed blatantly.

"Me?" Kurama let out in a mild shock tone.

"Sadly." He added.

"Well I can see it, but you know why it can't be." He said and Hiei nodded.

"Maybe that's why we clicked." He said softly.

"I would like to think so." Kurama said as he wrapped his arm around himself as a way to occupy his idle and somewhat cold hands.

"There will always be Makai when you give up this wretched place." Hiei said as calm as possible hoping Kurama would not take offense to it, but he should know how Kurama would react to it.

"You'll wait that long?" That was not the type of reply he expected.

"I was not expecting that answer, which shows that we still have a lot to learn about each other. We can work on that for now. By the time you come back, we will be more than pros." He said and Kurama smiled.

"Sounds good. I can share you for now, just let Mukuro know, nothing below the waist. All of that is my future." He smiled and Hiei smirked.

"You don't even know what's below the belt. Remember she saw." He grinned and almost laughed out when Kurama gave him a pouting expression. "I was in the incubator." He explained and Kurama's expression turned mischievous.

"I may not know now, but I guarantee you in due time I will." He grinned.

"Is that so?" Hiei grinned as well.

"Yes, it is so." Kurama returned the look.

"What if I want to wait?" He said with a somewhat serious look.

"I didn't take you as one who was traditional." Kurama retorted with a raise brow.

"People can change their minds on virtues." He said blithely as he relaxed. The days' work and responsibilities were finally creeping up on him.

"Very true." Kurama answered in an air of utter laziness. He too needed to rest. He was finally feeling at ease as oppose to how he felt in bed, which was the reason of his night explore. Pulling his hands towards his mouth, he covered it as he yawned.

"Why are you out when you could be asleep?" Hiei asked as he turned while Kurama dropped his hand.

"I was rather restless tonight. Knowing that I would be at ease if I venture out here, I did. It was a bonus that you were out as well to entertain a conversation with." Kurama smiled as he moved his legs, flexing it before he attempted to stand. Seeing this, Hiei stood and helped him up. "Thanks." He said and Hiei shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Will you be going back tonight or will you linger around?" Kurama asked as they made their way back.

"Whatever I feel to do." Was the reply and Kurama smiled at that.

He stepped up to the back door and opened it, then turned to face Hiei. "Don't wait until she gets moody to say hi again." Kurama half teased.

"Let's see what happens." He said as he jabbed his hands in his pocket and turned away, ready to leave.

"That means it will be a long while until our next encounter, so take care and stay alive until then. Don't let Mukuro have her way in her fury." Kurama was looking at him but due to his standing position, he could not see any reaction from Hiei. Most likely there would be none, but with Hiei… well.

"I never do." He glanced back at Kurama. "We'll be in Makai soon Kurama." He half turned and with the pull of a muscle, a small smile graced his already very handsome face.

"Until then." Kurama smiled as Hiei nodded and in a black blur, he was gone.

Walking in, he toed out his shoes and closed the door. He turned abruptly when the light in the kitchen flickered on.

"Shuichi, why are you up at this time?" Shiori asked sleepily as she made her way towards the fridge to get some water.

"I was not able to sleep so I thought some fresh air would do." Kurama smiled and she watched him over her glass of water as she drank. Removing the glass from her lips, she watched him critically and smiled.

"You're glowing." She smiled as he raised a brow at her observation.

"Is that so?" He questioned.

"Yes. I would assume you have a nocturnal visitor as well right." She chuckled when a look of unbelief crossed his face.

"My sole intention was to have my spirit at ease, well enough to fall asleep. I was rewarded with company that I always enjoy." He said as he made his way out of the kitchen and she followed and with a flicker of the light switch, the kitchen was plunged into darkness as they made their way up the stairs.

"I love your see such a handsome face with that smile and refreshing look. You're too beautiful to have that morbid look.

"Thank you for the insult. I acquiesce." He chuckled and she followed suit.

"Well dear, I hope you'll be able to sleep now. We all have a long day tomorrow." She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"I will be with you every moment if you'll have me."He said hoping to comfort her.

"Thanks dear, I would like that. Kazuya can only do much and he has work tomorrow." She informed and Kurama nodded.

"We'll be fine. Your parents were great and they died together. It's the best way to go." He tried to cheer her up.

"It is and they were wonderful. I regret nothing. It could be why I cannot shed a tear. They're at peace and I am glad that their lives were great." She smiled and looked at him. "You just know what to do and what to say, thank you but you should sleep now." She gave him a pleasant smile as she coaxed him into his room.

"All right mother, goodnight." He bid and with a returned smile from her, he closed his door and made his way to his bed.

Standing there, he just stared done at it, until he just felt the need to walk to the window. His mind did not have time to reject the impulse as his feet began moving towards it. Looking out, he saw nothing, but darkness of the trees shadow. Not sure why he was still there gazing into the darkness, he was about to turn when he saw a familiar silhouette. With red eyes that seem to be glowing Kurama looked into them for some time until the figure nodded and was gone. Feeling content, he walked back to his bed and crawled underneath, snuggling deeply and within moments, sleep claimed him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The End


End file.
